A little more than what was asked for
by SaiyaPheng
Summary: Apparently Ace and her friends didn't expect a mission would be crazy and ridiculous as this. What did Inspector Chan do this time and what bad criminal is after a guy name Tamaki Suoh?


**OK, I am somewhat new to this. I have been a member since last year but never really made any stories. Soooooo, here I am now! Well, just a thought. I hope some of you know Gen X Cops. It's pretty much a Asian movie with action, humor and vulgar language. Lol, it's not bad. But just to let you know it's is a crossover with Ouran High School Host Club. So, you might expect some violence, and stereotypical things in the story.**

**Now, please enjoy my first Fanfiction. Sorry for any mess ups or grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Gen X Cops and I never will. I only own my OC. **

* * *

"Haha, so let us get this straight. You want the four of us to go to some rich ass school undercover to protect these rich bastards from this bad guy who might be after them?" I looked at my brother, he looked a Alien and then Alien looked a Match. We laughed our asses off.

"N-No can do, Inspector Chan. We ain't going to some school for that." Jack said still laughing.

"Why not! Come on guys! We need you for this! You four are the only cops that look like they're in high school still!" Inspector Chan stated.

"If they are so fucking rich then they have no problem to hire some bodyguards. We don't need to go undercover." Match told him. He ain't going to some school with uniform.

"Sorry, this ain't our thing." I said waving him off. "We have better things to do than watch over some snobby rich kids."

"Please, Ace! Come on!" Right now Inspector Chan is on his knees begging. "Please! This will be the only thing I ask of you!" He cried. We rolled our eyes. We know that's not the last time.

"Alright! Don't beg, you look stupid." I announced. "Get up man. You're embarrassing us." Apparently there were some people watching the scene.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys, you know that?" I sigh.

"Alright, Fatso. But you owe us." Alien said. "Maybe you should buy us dinner!" I slapped his arm. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Is food all you ever think about?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Sometimes girls too." I slapped his arm again. "Ow!" I shook my head.

"Dumbass."

* * *

"So now what?" Alien asked as we are now in from of Ouran High School. Match grunted messing with his tie.

"Why the fuck would people wear this piece of shit?" Jack sigh.

"Look, let's just get this over with. The faster this is done the faster we can go home." He looked at me. "So what happened to you?" I raised a brow.

"What ya mean?"

"Why are you wearing the guy's uniform?" He asked. I snorted.

"Fuck, have you seen the girl's uniform? It's fucking ugly as hell. It's yellow and with frills." Matched laughed along with Alien.

"Haha, just imagining you wearing is funny as hell!" I hit both of them on the head.

"Shut the fuck up!" They hissed in pain holding their head.

"Man, that hurt!" I huffed turning away from them. Jack smirked. His baby sister makes him proud.

"You know, I've been wondering. How do you hide those?" Alien meant my chest. I was bigger then normal girls.

"Yeah, you actually look like a guy and not a tomboy." Match said agreeing with him. I shrugged.

"Who gives? We are undercover right? If they ask I'll answer them truthfully." They said nothing as they face the school again. "Well, lets get going."

So finally we went in the school, and got lost to look for our classes. How the fuck are we going to find anything in this school? Alien was in awe of the school, Match was looking and flirting with the girls, Jack…well, just stood there being cool and I, I was just pissed and getting a huge headache.

"Well, shit man. We can't find anything." Jack said getting annoyed by the stares we are getting. Then a girl walked up to us.

"Um, Ohayo… Daijobu desu ka?" We blinked. Shit, some of us can't speak Japanese well. Where is Y2K when you need her! The boys pushed me in front to answer. I glared back at them as they looked innocent. INNOCENT MY ASS! I stared back at the girl. She was blushing. Okay… Well, whatever. Let's see if I remember. I know she is asking if we are okay….but….How do I answer?

"U-um….T-tas…."I stuttered. I don't know Japanese! You know what! I'll show her the paper. So, I shoved the paper to show her where to find our classes. She blinked and looked at it. She seems to get it.

"Oh! Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai!" She turned around. I think she is telling us to follow her…. So we did.

"Do you know what she said, Ace?" Match whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Nope…None at all…"

* * *

Alright! We are now in class and….it was right there. ONE MORE HALLWAY and we are just about there! Damn. We said our thanks to the girl as she blushed and turned away. Now we faced the class room with students. "Well, this is not awkward." I said. Please note the sarcasm.

"Look, to get this over with. We don't speak Japanese, okay?" Match told them as we only saw a few nods. Well at least there are some people that knows English. "My name is Match and I'm single." He winked at the girls. Jack and I rolled our eyes. Match is the playboy in our group as you can see. He has short black hair with blond highlights and a fairly strong structure of his face. He is pretty good looking.

"I'm Alien! And single too!" Alien is a goof ball in the group, he does his share of work at times. He has a somewhat curled afro. Not that puffy and it hangs out a bit. He wouldn't be that handsome but he is average and weird.

"I'm Jack." My brother, cool as ever. Well, to other people point of view. He was just as 'Badass' as I am. He has short black hair with light brown highlights on top, he's personality makes the girls not go near him but he's a nice guy. Good looking but scary.

"And I'm Ace." I'm the complex one. Everything like my brother but I'm not that calm. I have black hair up to my neck and my bangs are highlighted red. People think I'm a guy at times, but it's how I dress. Not my fault they can't see what behind the clothing.

We couldn't understand the teacher well but I think he said to pick an empty seat. We've been getting a lot of stares every time we pass by the girls mostly. They are blushing and gossiping at the same time. It annoys me to no end. Oi, this is going to be a long day.

"So what? Are we going to find this guy or what?" Match said holding a piece of paper of info. "T…am…ak..e….Suoh…?" Alien took the paper form him.

"What kind of Asian has blonde hair?" He asked, as I took the paper from him.

"And purple eyes. That's rare." I said as Jack took the paper from me.

"He's half French and half Japanese and he holds something called the host club." Match grabbed the paper again to read that information.

"What? A Host club? For guys or…For girls?"

"Dude, it's for girls. Guys are doing the hosting." I said slightly disturbed. What kind of hosting?

"Well, I want to get a job there." Match grinned and I hit him. "Ow!"

"Shut up. We are not here to check out girls, dumbass." I sigh reading the paper that I took from him. "According to the paper the host club is musical room 3. Not much people use it."

"You mean this one?" Jack pointed out. All of us looked up as I sweat dropped.

"Y-ya…." Alien got up to the door.

"Well! Lets open it!" I reached out my hand to stop but it was too late. Suddenly rose peddles flew and the light shined brightly to reveal 6 guys and 1 girl.

"Welcome!" They greeted.

"Oh? They're all guys!" We heard two voices synced. It was twins! They both had dark orangey hair and wore the same uniform. "How disappointing…" Wait…They didn't speak in Japanese!

"They must have gone here by accident." The brown haired girl said.

"And….we are out of here!" Alien said turning his back, we follow suit until we were blocked by the twins.

"Where are you guys going?" The right one said.

"You can't just leave." The left one said.

"We can and we will. Now step aside." Jack made no room for suggestions.

"Wait! You four must be the new commoner students!" _Commoner?_ "You must introduce yourselves!" We faced them again.

"We have no time for you." Match said lazily. I looked at the blonde one. Well, we found our person. I stepped up.

"No, we have time." The others gave me a unbelievable look. "I'm Ace." I pointed to Jack. "That's my bro, Jack. That's Alien and that Match."

"What kind of names are those?" The twins asked rather bluntly.

"Names that are chosen to our personalities." Well, sort of. The small blonde one ran up to me.

"Ohayo Ace-chan! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! You can call me Honey!" I had to admit he has an adorable face. He kind of short…how old is he? He turned to point out a taller man with short black hair. "That's Morinozuka Takashi! You can call him Mori!" I gave nod.

"We are the Hitachiin Twins!" Do they always pose? "I'm Hikaru" The left one said. "And I'm Kaoru!" The right one said. They had a devilish side to them. Interesting…

"I'm Ootori Kyoya." The black male with glasses seems dark to me. No….a challenge? Ha, well not for me. But maybe my brother.

"And I~! I am Suoh Tamaki~~~!" That guy is very obnoxious and very dramatic. He grabbed the girl beside him by the waist. "And this is Fujioka Haruhi~!"

"Eh, Senpai! I can introduce myself!" She struggle to get out of his grasp, being very slightly annoyed. "let go!" She pushed him off of her. He gasped.

"Mommy! Our daughter won't let me hug her!" He cried going to a corner. I raised a brow._ WTF?_ I wasn't the only one giving him that look. My group was too.

"Who the hell is 'mommy'?" Jack asked. Kyoya answered that and fixed his glasses.

"That would be me sadly." Jack blinked a bit weird out.

"Okay then…" I think they are going to be gay. I don't know what is wrong with Japan these days!

"Since we introduce ourselves already. We need to get going." I announced starting to move away but I was stuck. What? I looked down and saw Honey clinging on to me. "Let go."

"But, you can't leave!" His eyes got watery. Oh shit. I looked at Jack for help but he glanced the other way causing my jaw to drop. SOME BROTHER! I struggled to face Honey again and stuttered.

"Um…W-we have to get home. Our parents must be worried about us…So We'll meet each other tomorrow." I said slightly sweating a bit. Damn this guy knows how to make a person break down. He let go of me and smile widely , cheering with Mori and the twins.

"Yay!" I sighed heavily. I swear, that guy is more tricky than I thought.

"Whoa…Ace leaked man." Alien whispered not to softly. Match nodded his head.

"I know….I wonder what else can that kid do to her?" I clenched my teeth and turned to them.

"Shut up!" They froze and whistled like nothing happened. _Bastards_…Jack smirked and came to my side placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Lets go." He ordered. I shoved him off and walked alone with the others behind me. I hate school. No, it's just this one.

* * *

**Well! That's it! I hope you like it! Please review! Tell me how it is.**


End file.
